Rogues
The Rogues, also known as the Rogues Gallery (or Rogues' Gallery), is a criminal organization made of up criminals and supervillains in the DC Comics who are the enemies of the Flash. History The second Flash had a wide array of colorful villains who frequently matched wits with the Scarlet Speedster individually. However, it wasn't until Captain Cold and Trickster escaped prison on the same day to commit the same crime, the robbery of a charity function sponsored by the Picture News, that any of them ever worked together. Although they initially had no intention of combining forces, they found that they made a good team, especially since they were facing not only one, but two Flashes, as Jay Garrick had briefly come out of retirement. Although the two were able to elude capture initially, they were eventually lured into a trap by the two speedsters, playing on their desire for wealth. Thus began a series of frequent partnerships among the Flash's foes, who would come to be known as the Rogues Gallery. Members Team Leader(s) *Captain Cold Current Members *Heat Wave *Mirror Master *Weather Wizard Former Members *Blacksmith *Captain Boomerang (Digger Harkness) *Captain Boomerang (Owen Mercer) *Pied Piper *Doctor Alchemy *Girder *Golden Glider *Magenta *Murmur *Plunder *Rainbow Raider *Top, *Trickster *Inertia Appearances in other media Television *In the Justice League Unlimited episode "Flash and Substance", the Wally West version of the Flash is to be honored as a hero of Central City. In this episode, the Flash, Batman, and Orion battle four of the Flash's Rogues including Captain Cold, Mirror Master, the Trickster, and Captain Boomerang, that attack the museum that is opening in his honor. This episode includes many references to the Flash's comic book and television history, including bringing back Mark Hamill as the Trickster. This particular group of Rogues can be seen hanging out at a local diner, its existence well known to the Flash. In this version of the DC animated universe, the Rogues seem to be second rate criminals, using their particular skills to try to hurt or kill the Flash, but almost in a comedic sense. Due to this comical nature of the Rogues, it is revealed that the Flash has sympathy for the super-criminals and has, in some cases, even befriended one or another member of the Rogues. *In the Batman: The Brave and the Bold episode "R''equiem for a Scarlet Speedster!", the Rogues appear committing robberies after Barry Allen is presumed dead. It is revealed that, in their own twisted way, they actually ''miss the Flash. They are defeated by Batman, Jay Garrick, and Kid Flash. After Barry Allen is revealed to be alive, the Rogues are so happy to see the Flash alive and well that they let the three speedy heroes arrest them. Here, the roster consisted of Captain Cold, Heat Wave, and the Weather Wizard, although Grodd, Mirror Master, and Captain Boomerang are shown as well. Videogame appearance *The Rogues appear as bosses in Batman: The Brave and the Bold – The Videogame, using the same roster that appeared in the television series. *The Rogues appear as sub-bosses in the MMORPG, DC Universe Online as part of the Stryker's Island Penitentiary Alert. They also appear as separate enemies during the Central City Bounties (The Heroes Side), which are part of the Lightning Strikes DLC. Category:Supervillains Category:Criminals Category:Evil Organization Category:Flash Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Superman Villains Category:Batman Villains Category:Green Lantern Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:DC Universe Online Villains Category:Greedy Villains Category:Thief Category:Seeker Of Vengeance